


Of Trolls and Assholes

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The first time that Stiles met Peter, it wasn't exactly the best. They were both assholes though, who knew that asshole could feel like a term of endearment?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 28
Kudos: 410
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Of Trolls and Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Current  
>  **Spoilers** : None  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Terms of Endearment  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles stopped in the front hall of the house that he was in to drop off some paperwork. His secondary job as a courier for the city wasn't the best paying, but it got Stiles out of the house since his first job was working from home. He only did this one a single day during the week, and the other was four ten-hour days. They felt like a lot less since at least Stiles was upper-tier tech support, so everything he did was remote, and he was always busy. It was perfect for his brain. He did that Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday then the courier job was on Wednesday.

The Hale house was one of those places that everyone went to gawk at, at least once in their stay in Beacon Hills. Stiles knew that his father was a regular guest there since Talia Hale had been voted into office as Mayor, but Stiles was not one that enjoyed going to those kinds of things, so he begged off every single time that his father had asked him to join. Even if he liked the Hales a lot and had gotten close to them during the last few years.

Still, Stiles had checked out the Hale house a few times when he had gone on runs in the woods while in high school. Then he had been over a good bit in the years that followed as he and Cora Hale had become fast friends after protecting a few other classmates from some of the bullies in the school. The butler was a new addition to the house, and he wasn't sure that he liked him.

The butler had been the one to let him in while he had gone to get someone who could actually sign for the package. Stiles had no clue what it was, but there had been only three people listed that could sign for it. Talia herself, who wasn't home but at her office so Stiles figured that it wasn't for her or it would have gone there. Peter or Derek. Stiles knew Derek, but he had no clue who Peter was.

The man who followed the butler into the foyer was handsome, and if he was Peter, Stiles was pretty damned happy he would get to meet him.

"What do you want? I'm busy and don't have time for fanboying," Peter said as he got close.

"Well, Sir. I have a-" Stiles held out the clipboard so that the package could be signed for. "Package."

"Reggie could have signed for it. You are wasting my time." Peter turned on his heel and left the area. Reggie, the butler Stiles assumed, sighed and rubbed as his nose.

"Any chance that Derek is home?" Stiles asked.

"Derek won't be home for two hours and Mistress Talia for another four after that."

"You know I'll just pop down to the mayor's office and let her sign for it. That might be better. Boss won't like it if I stay here and wait."

Getting back to the office after the last of his early afternoon stretch of drop-offs, Stiles heard his boss on the phone with someone. Stiles opened up the office door and looked at her. She looked frazzled. Stiles knew that she was the worst person to be in charge of the place, but her mother wanted nothing to do with it after the divorce with her husband after he had gone to jail for charges not related to this place, so the kids had stepped up to run it.

Stiles held out his hand, and she gave it over with a thankful smile on her face.

"I was told that I would have the papers in my hand two hours ago!" the man on the other end yelled.

"And what was the drop off address, Sir?" Stiles asked.

There was a pause as the person realized that they had someone else on the phone with them.

"I gave the other worthless cretin in your office the address already."

Stiles looked at Addy and raised his eyebrows. She showed him the slip of information that was filled out when a courier did the pick-up. It was the Hale address.

"Ah, yes. I see here, Sir. There was three names that could sign for it. Talia, Peter, or Derek Hale. Derek and Talia were not home, and when the courier stopped there to drop it off, Peter said that he didn't have time and accused the courier of being a fanboy. The package was dropped at the Mayor's office since the papers were marked time-sensitive, and the courier could not wait two hours for Derek to get home according to what the butler said." Stiles didn't want to let it be known that he knew he was talking to Peter or that he was the one who had done it.

"So, the courier himself decided to change the location of drop off on a whim?"

"Well, Sir, I'm sure that if he had known that you didn't mind paying him by the hour to sit there and wait as well as the charges that would come from a late drop off for the other stops that he had, he would have stayed. Let me see his route."

Stiles fiddled with the paper in his hand and did the math in his head for the other drops that he had. His route had all of the time-sensitive stops on it, which included payroll checks for a lot of places.

"It would have been three hundred and six dollars. Would you like me to make sure that he understands that waiting for someone to arrive there for future pickups is what is needed to be done?"

"What is your name?"

"Stiles, Sir. Assistant manager. You put my boss in tears, by the way. You are lucky that you aren't getting the asshole charge. I'm sure that your sister would love to know why any package taken to the house there gets a fee of one hundred dollars added."

"You see here, you little shit," Peter said.

"If you have any complaints about the way that I am speaking to you, Sir. Please let my father know what kind of son he's raised. You can forward all of those inquiries to Sheriff Noah Stilinski."

That shut Peter up right there.

"The papers are at City Hall, Mister Hale. You can pick them up at your earliest convenience or when you can walk after taking the stick out of your ass. Good day, Sir."

Addy was in tears when Stiles hung up the phone. She was smiling and reached out to pull Stiles into an awkward hug.

"I need to call Miss Talia to warn her about the tornado that's arriving. I told her what had happened at the house as Dad was in a meeting with her when I got there."

Stiles picked up the phone again and dialed the number to City Hall. He was transferred quickly to Talia.

"Mayor Hale," Talia said.

"Miss Talia, it's Stiles. Peter is pissed off. He put my boss in tears with being pissed off. His papers weren't dropped off at the house by the time he was asked. I made sure he knew who he was talking to, in the end, and that he could pick up his papers at his earliest convenience or when he got the stick out of his ass."

"You know, there are times I don't regret that you and Cora never worked out, but then there are times like this that I really regret not having you in the family."

"Yes, there is nothing like going out with a woman to figure out you prefer men. How come I never met him before?"

"Peter is the black wolf of the family. He got as far from Beacon Hills as he could the day he graduated high school and never looked back."

"I see." Stiles wondered if Talia realized the fact that she had kind of screwed up on that and said wolf instead of sheep.

While it was a secret from most of the town, Stiles knew that the Hales were werewolves. Stiles had been part of how Kate Argent had been caught before she had done much damage to Derek mentally with her statutory raping ass. Stiles had been a kid, but he was the kid of a cop. He knew that as much popularity as Derek was getting for banging a teacher at the age of fifteen, that wasn't right. Then all of the rest of what she had planned started to come out. It had turned into a big hullabaloo, and his father had been out for days at a time, only stopping at home to change uniforms.

Stiles had learned a lot about taking care of himself at that time. His dad had barely been able to take care of himself at that time. He had hated his father for a little while but grew out of that when he saw just how bad off his father was. Stiles had changed a lot in the months that had followed the Argent scandal in town. He had checked out books on cooking and even made sure that his father got him a new stove. It had been on the plans for a Christmas present for his mom, but that had fallen to the wayside after her death.

"Why did he come back?" Stiles asked when the lull in the conversation had gone on a little too long.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but he's living with me while he finds a place in town to live."

"Ah. Well, good luck on that and just remember that he's an asshole, and you don't have to put up with assholes like that. Toss him on his ear."

"STILES!" his father yelled over the phone.

"I was on speaker?" Stiles asked as he looked at the phone like it was going to answer them. He pressed his ear to it again and sighed when he heard Talia laughing. "I'm going to go now."

Stiles hung up and looked at Addy, who was still laughing, but now it was more at Stiles than at how he had treated Peter.

"You have the worst luck on that kind of shit. Go home. You've done enough today. I can have the other guys take the packages that were on your docket," Addy said.

"I've got one I'll do. I'm going to the store and Madeline is there working so I'll drop her one thing off at work instead of at her house. Then the guys don't have to wait until later." Stiles turned to deal with the last bit of paperwork that he needed to do, and then he could head home. He really hoped his dad wasn't there when he finally got home.

* * *

The second time that Stiles was around Peter, he literally ran into him. Or Stiles was standing still, and Peter ran into him. In the spice aisle where Stiles was restocking everything needed for the kitchen. Stiles' dad had no issue having Stiles stay with him. He didn't like going home to nothing and had hated it while he was at college. So when Stiles had moved home, his father had gladly asked him to move back in with him. They had worked what had been a junk room on the second floor and turned it into Stiles' office so that when his father was home, he didn't have to worry about disturbing him.

They lived pretty well together, and Stiles didn't have to worry about his father eating trash. His last tests had his cholesterol a little higher than the doctor would like, so they were trying a food change before he was put on medication. His blood pressure, though, was spot on, so Stiles didn't have to get too creative with the meals.

"Can you not see it? Do you need glasses?" Peter demanded.

Stiles looked up from the grilling spice mix that he was looking at to see if he wanted to buy it for the burgers he was doing. His father didn't mind turkey burgers as long as they were spiced nicely.

"I can see just fine. Maybe you should get them, you are the one that ran into me where I was standing still. Where I have been standing for nearly five minutes as I grabbed what I needed." Stiles watched as a few emotions moved over Peter's face. One of which was hilarious as he narrowed his eyes and just glared.

"I'd watch it, Uncle Peter," another voice said, and Stiles turned to look at him. It was Derek. He was grinning.

"Why? Do children bite nowadays?" Peter was giving Stiles a once over, but his eyes weren't exactly showing disdain like they were looking him up and down.

It was only when there was a very appreciative look on Peter's face that Stiles remembered that he had dressed in his good clothes for a meeting. He had been half tempted to wear no pants, but knowing his luck, he would get up and show them his boxers. He liked working from home, but sometimes that meant meetings. Thankfully the position didn't have him having to travel anywhere. Everything was mailed to him that he needed.

"I only bite when demanded to while I'm fucking someone."

Peter's eyebrows raised up like they were trying to take flight. He looked at Derek, who was laughing so hard that he was snorting.

"Cora's gonna love it," Derek said.

"Cora is going to love what?"

"She always bitched to Laura and me that she hated that you were never around to have you sass with Stiles."

"No one will tell me what the hell a Stiles is."

"Me," Stiles said, raising his hand up.

Peter's eyes widened, and he looked at Derek.

"It's not my fault that you never came around when Cora was dating him and then after that when he stuck around. Stiles, I would like you to meet Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is my Uncle Peter."

"You are the little brat who mouthed off to me!" Peter said.

"Ding-ding, we have a winner. I wondered if you would remember that. I'm also the one you turned away and called a fanboy. I'm shocked you didn't recognize my voice this time. I mean, I did speak to you for several minutes. Your family has freaky hearing, so did you not inherit that as well?"

Peter looked at him a little gobsmacked. He looked like he wasn't sure what to think of him. Derek kept on laughing as he looked between them. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek knew that Stiles knew what they were, but he never brought it up. Stiles had made a few jokes about things, and the dog jokes were so easy sometimes. Yet, no one called him out on it.

"So how do you feel about dinner at the house tonight?" Derek asked when he finally calmed down from laughing.

"What's being made?"

"Steak," Derek said.

"Oh, I do love Gregory's steaks. Dad invited?" Stiles asked.

"Always. Let's go, Uncle. Mom will be pissed if we are late." Derek grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him along with him as they moved. "Bring paprika with you!"

"Sure thing!" Stiles yelled back.

* * *

Peter was sulking when Stiles got to the house later that day. He arrived early with the paprika that he had been asked to bring. Peter was in the living room when Stiles let himself into the place. The door had been unlocked, but it wasn't until Stiles remembered the whole butler thing and scared Reggie that Stiles thought he should not have actually done that.

There was no Reggie, though, and so Stiles slipped into the house and found Peter on the couch, and then Derek came out of the kitchen. He had a smile on his face.

"So, what's up with the butler?" Stiles asked.

"He's a rental," Derek said.

"A rental?"

"Dad's out of town for work for a few weeks, and with Peter home, he's been busy, and I'm at work. There is actually no one home during the day to do anything like taking packages and the mail. So mom hired Reggie. There is a temp agency for that kind of thing in Beacon City."

"What's up with sourpuss?" Stiles asked as he looked at where Peter was still glaring at him.

"Oh, he tried to get mom to uninvite you, but she had already invited Noah. So she couldn't back out on without doing the same for him. He's just acting like a big baby."

Peter huffed, and Stiles smiled before heading into the kitchen. Talia was at the stove with a big pot of something boiling on the stove. He got close and smelled the salty tang of boiling water for pasta. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Smells great."

"Get back before the pot jumps at you," Talia said with a smile.

"Hello!" Stiles' dad called out from the front of the house. Stiles looked at the time to see that he was still as early as he thought he was. "I ran out of my office saying that Stiles needed me. We've had seventeen old ladies in today to complain about the new park equipment and that the kids didn't need to be playing on anything so dangerous. I'm sick of it, and so I escaped and left it all in Parrish's hands."

Noah wandered into the kitchen after a minute, his gun still in his holster, but the rest of his kit was probably hanging on the rack with the rest of the coats.

"Safe is in the same place, Noah," Talia called out.

Noah slipped down the back hall and came back without his gun. The safe held the guns that the Hale family and when his dad came over, he put his gun there just to be safe. He knew the code, and only Talia and Gregory knew the code to the safe.

"Smells good," Noah said as he entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

Stiles was sitting at the counter, cutting up a few of the fresh herbs to add to the pot of cooking spaghetti sauce.

"Why come here?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I was on my way home to shower and change when I saw Mabel walking toward the house, I took a side street and got the hell out of there. I wish that everyone would just let parents parent their own damned child."

Stiles swallowed his response on that. It was people leaving his dad alone that had caused his father to have a small fit when it was time for Stiles to go to college, and he realized he knew where nothing was in his own home to do anything.

"Why is Peter camping out in the living room? Usually, he's underfoot in here telling you what you are messing up when it comes to the food." Noah winked at Stiles as he said it, and Stiles barely contained his laughter.

"Well, Stiles is here, and Peter is still a little sore over Stiles getting a few up on him in the sass department," Derek offered up.

Stiles knew that Talia had been hoping that Stiles and Derek would hit it off, but Stiles liked him like a brother and nothing like a lover. Hell, the thought of kissing him made Stiles' stomach churn. He gave Derek a wink, though, and Derek smiled at him. Derek was just like Cora, one of his closest friends.

"I am not sore. I'm working on next week's menu!" Peter yelled from the living room, where he should not have heard what Derek said.

Talia looked at the wall with anger in her eyes. Stiles looked at his dad and raised an eyebrow. Derek didn't miss it and snorted.

"Talia," Noah said with a grin on his lips.

"Yes?" Talia said, but she didn't look at him. She was looking at the wall like she wanted to murder her brother.

"Talia," Noah said, a little more forceful.

Talia finally looked at Noah. She didn't look any less angry.

"I know about your moon persuasion and have for years because Stiles told me what he thought, and then both started to pay attention more. We know about the whole family."

"Fucking hell," Talia said. She looked at Derek before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small wallet. She snagged two bills and threw them at Derek. "You cleaned up. Make sure the rest of the family pays you."

"I will." Derek grinned and then looked at Stiles before handing over the two bills.

"DEREK!"

"What? He knew that I knew, and he never said or made it noticeable."

Talia glared at Stiles, but all that he did was give her a big grin.

"You are a little shit. When did you figure it out?"

"That you were not exactly human? When Cora saved me from bullies once. That you were werewolves? When Derek stalked me after Cora and I started dating."

"Derek Sebastian Hale!"

"What? I didn't even know that part. He started with the dog jokes three years ago when he was home from college. I didn't know that he had known that long." Derek looked like he was close to laughing, though.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and then gave him a grin.

"Well, you two and finish up dinner. Stiles, you know what to do."

Peter had to say something because both Derek and Talia's heads whipped around to look at the wall where Peter was in the living room. Derek growled a little.

"I didn't know that you would hate someone on principle, dear brother, especially someone that I consider pack."

Nothing else had to have been said. There was nothing else from Talia or Derek for a minute. Derek moved to the stove, and Stiles finished chopping. He moved around Derek when he was done, slipping the herbs into the pot of sauce. Derek stirred them around and then found the small spoons so he could slip that spoon in to get Stiles a taste. Stiles hummed and grabbed a few spices to add to it.

"NO MORE GARLIC!" Peter yelled.

Stiles picked up the garlic and dumped some in anyway. He didn't do it to spite Peter, but the vigor he shook it in was. When he was done, he pushed back at Derek's hips and looked at the steaks in the oven.

"You are taking half of the sauce home with you!" Talia yelled from the hallway outside of the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom's just doing some pasta for her for a few days so that she doesn't have to eat out or leave her office. She's sick of getting stopped and talked to. The sauce, though, is going to be frozen. Peter thinks it's sacrilege," Derek stage whispered.

There was a growl from the living room. Stiles bit his lips to stop himself from laughing his ass off. It was like the gates had been opened.

After dinner, where Stiles enjoyed his steak and snuck a bit of the pasta with sauce, Stiles was enjoying laying outside under the starry sky. He knew that the rest of the people were drinking, even though Stiles had learned that werewolves couldn't get drunk off of regular alcohol.

A snuffling sound told Stiles that he wasn't alone, but he wasn't worried. The others were in the house, and he knew that no other predators would come this close to the house. He looked up when he felt eyes and saw that a full shift werewolf was sitting near him, head cocked to the side like they didn't understand him. He was a dark grey color but bottled with black at a few points like the tips of his ears and his snout. Stiles wanted to get a good look at all of him but didn't want to move.

"You can look at me all you like. I'm not going to freak and go running. There is no predator that is going to get this close to this house, not with all of the marking done by the Hales over the years. So hunker down with me or go away." Stiles closed his eyes again and soaked up the cool night air. He felt more than heard the wolf moving around before it laid down beside him. Stiles wasn't ready for the head that dropped onto his stomach, though. He retaliated by reaching out to pet the wolf.

It growled at him, barely any heat to it, but Stiles just kept on.

"Don't touch if you don't want to be touched back." Stiles could feel how put upon the wolf was at being treated like a dog, but the wolf started it. Stiles had been more than happy to be alone like he was.

Stiles loved the Hale land. He felt safe there, and it wasn't that predators wouldn't be around. He could be himself here. No one ever yelled at him for the spirals he went on from what he had learned in an ADHD spiral into Wikipedia or the Internet in general. He could cook like he had learned, and they all ate it. Talia hated cooking most of the time, so he was glad to hand it over. Stiles had been going over less since he had picked up the courier job. Maybe he would scale back on it and make Wednesdays his night to head over and cook for them. If it pissed off Peter, that was just a bonus.

"Did you know this part?" Talia asked.

Stiles cracked open his eyes and looked up at her. She had a strange look on her face and was looking more at the wolf on him, but Stiles pushed that away. He was pretty sure it was Derek. It wasn't Talia since she was right there, and Gregory was a bitten Hale wolf, so he wasn't able to shift like this according to the lore that Stiles had found.

"I found a thread in a forum once that talked about full shift wolves and how only the old lines could do it. It was after I had seen Derek as a wolf, though. He was...he glares the same in both forms. There are also the calls about hearing wolves on the full moon, and well, there aren't supposed to be any in this area of California even though they are being reintroduced in the wild here. Now, most other people just think it's people hearing things, but I've never been one to buy into that kind of stuff." Stiles scratched the head of Derek and closed his eyes again. He liked hearing the animals and insects that had gotten used to sharing the land with the wolves and didn't fear them.

"Your father is heading home and wanted to know when you are going as well."

"Soon. Or I'll sleep out here. Either one." Stiles was grinning as he said it. He and Cora had fallen asleep outside like this a great deal of the time. He missed Cora and hoped that she was done with her degree soon. He wanted her to come home. She would call him stupid but hug him tightly all the same. She'd probably sneak into his bedroom even though she could use the key that she had to let herself into the house. It had started out as a joke, but as time went on, Stiles and his dad just got used to her climbing the house.

"Well, then have a good night. I have to get to bed. I expect you to make sure that he makes it inside," Talia said.

There was a growl, but the wolf didn't leave and instead just pressed down on Stiles' stomach a little more. Stiles rewarded him by scratching in a spot that made the wolf shiver.

* * *

Stiles was used to waking up in strange spots. He was used to not knowing where he was. He had fallen asleep in some weird places while on a spiral caused by his ADHD. Once, he had been on the coffee table at the Hales. Today though, Stiles was pretty damned sure he had gone to sleep in his bedroom with the window open because the night breeze had felt so damned good. Now he was sweltering under something. He tried to shove, but instead of a pile of blankets, it was a body of some kind. Stiles' eyes flew open, and he saw silver fur. It was the only word for it. It was Derek or Stiles assumed it was given that he really doubted that it was Peter.

"Stiles..." Noah said as he opened the door. "Derek is downstairs." His eyes were on the wolf, and he looked puzzled.

"Then, who is this?" Stiles asked. He tried to shove again, but the wolf just growled. There was the sound of feet on the stairs, and then Derek crashed into the room. He looked at the wolf on the bed. Stiles looked at him. "It's not Laura or Cora, is it?"

Derek shook his head.

"I thought it was you. He's been kind of following me around since that night, where we told you all that we knew you were werewolves. He cuddled with me outside! He hates me!"

"Peter hates few people. He disdains many more, and he doesn't disdain you. Did I tell you that he snuck two of mom's meals to try and figure out what you did to the sauce?"

Peter growled but didn't move from where he was on top of Stiles' blankets. At least he wasn't under them, Stiles thought. Though if he was, he would feel the morning wood that Stiles had going on. He was still young enough that he woke with erections more than he didn't. Stiles looked at him before looking at Derek again.

"So, why are you here?"

"Peter's not been home in two days. I wanted to ask you guys to keep an eye out for him. I guess that I know where he was. Um... don't leave the house." Derek turned, and Stiles heard him jump over the railing instead of going down the stairs like a normal person.

"It's shit like that he did there that made me think that he wasn't human," Stiles said to Peter. He reached out and scratched at his head. Stiles wondered just what the hell was going on. He looked at his dad, who looked just as confused.

A few minutes later, Derek was coming up the stairs again. "Hope you didn't like whatever plant it was that was under Stiles' window. There is a hole in it just about as big as Peter's wolf form, at least at where the house is. The front looks fine. He's been sleeping there at night. How did he get in?"

"I left my window open last night. There was such a good breeze. So he's a Creeperwolf." Stiles slipped a hand under Peter's chin and forced his eyes up to him. "You aren't going to be safe to not shift back. My dad has a gun. We have wolfsbane bullets. I have a dagger coated in it."

"Well, he umm...the clothes kind of get shredded when we shift like that. So he's naked." Derek looked a lot uncomfortable about that.

"I'm sure I have some sweatpants that would fit him," Noah said as he slipped out of the room.

Stiles could hear him grumbling about something but didn't ask what. By the laughter on Derek's face, Derek could hear him. He could just ask him later or Peter.

"Why don't I leave and you can get dressed? Peter go to the bathroom." Derek pointed like one would at a misbehaving child.

Peter slipped off of the bed and snapped at Derek as he passed him. Derek just kicked out his foot and lightly connected with Peter's body.

"So...I thought that he hated me."

"No, I don't think so at all. There are few that can trade barbs with him as well as you have the last few times you two have run into each other. Anyway, I did what I came to do, but I also wanted to invite you out to dinner tonight. We've not eaten together outside of family things. Cora's coming home next month, and after that, I won't be able to snag you for anything."

"Sure. You can pick me up." Stiles knew that the whole town thought that he was dating Derek, but they were just damned good friends. The age difference wasn't all that big, and unlike a lot of the idiots that Stiles had gone to school with, Derek didn't think Stiles was fucking weird.

"Sure. Seven. We are going to the new fancy place, so the good jeans and not flannel."

Stiles flipped him off and waited for Derek to shut his bedroom door before he flipped the covers off of himself. He was still hard, and he felt like he could come with little help, so he slipped his hand into his sleep pants and wrapped them around his cock. He had been leaking. The arousal that he had been feeling at having Peter on him had been at the back of his mind, and it was now at the front. He groaned, and after a few jerks of his hand, he was coming. He used the cleaner part of his pants to clean himself up and dropped them into his hamper. It wasn't until he was slipping a clean pair on to head to the shower that he remembered that werewolves had good hearing. Peter had heard him jacking off.

Groaning, Stiles turned around and looked at the door to his room. He finished getting his things together for a shower, and as soon as he could, he slipped into there to get clean. He had no clue how good Peter's nose really was, but he didn't want to offend him with the smell of his release.

Peter and his father were down in the kitchen. There was oatmeal ready for Stiles, but he pushed it over to Peter. Stiles at least had cereal he could eat.

"That's yours," Peter said as he grabbed the plate of toast that was offered to him by Noah.

"I can eat cereal. You don't strike me as the Corn Pops kind of guy, and that's the only cereal we have at the moment. I haven't gone shopping for the week yet."

Peter looked at Noah, who nodded, so Peter grabbed the bowl of oatmeal. "I could eat elsewhere."

"Nope, not until I find out why you've been stalking me and why you ended up in my bed. This started that night of the steak dinner. You cuddled with me for three hours before all but shoving me into the house so I could sleep on the couch. So tell why I shouldn't just make sure you can't get into this house again?"

"Some werewolves believe in mates, that you know the one person who is the best for you in an instant. It's a bunch of bullshit that romantics sell themselves to make their life seem better. There is a scent, but you know the make of someone by that scent. You know if they are angry a lot, happy, hyper, all manner of emotions. I've been attracted to a lot of people and turned off by the scent of even more. Years before, there was something about the combined scent of your parents that drew me in but friendly more than anything. That scent is calming to me as well as other things in the right circumstance. That first day, I was pissed off about something else that had happened, and I wanted to drown in that scent so badly, but I needed to work. I was short with you for that reason and then worse when I realized what I had done. I took that anger out on your poor boss. Then things just rolled downhill. I caught your scent in Cora's room and even in the living room of the house. I had pushed it into a pack smell, and then it wasn't anymore. I smelled you everywhere. I was looking for you when I ran into you in the store. The smell of the spices had dulled the scent. Again I covered surprise with anger. Then you showed up at the house, and you were so comfortable that you walked right inside."

"And then you cuddled with me."

"I hoped that you figured it was Derek and I really just didn't want to push it. Tonight is the full moon. That's why I've been here for a few days. I have the urge to be with the pack, and your scent is pack, and you are alone."

"So, you want me to go to the Hale house tonight?"

"No. No, you don't have to, but when I run with the family, I will probably end up here. If you are fine with that, then things stay the same. If not, they will have to contain me."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I was there?" Stiles asked.

"Easier on me, yes. But this is about you. I've already overstepped by allowing the wolf instincts I have to push things on you that I never would have in a million years."

"I know you know that I have no issues with what happened. You are a handsome man. I was attracted to you. Ask Dad, he knows I have a thing for assholes."

Peter leered at that statement.

"Those kinda as well."

"I'm eating outside," Noah said as he grabbed his oatmeal and coffee and headed toward the front of the house.

"You are taking this well."

"Eh, I've learned to go with the flow when it comes to werewolves. Cora knows, by the way. That I know. I kind of had to tell her. She's been with Derek trolling the family for years on that. A kid in college kept on bothering me, so she tormented him using her werewolf powers."

"They are not powers."

"Abilities, gifts, whatever you want to call them. I don't want the bite unless I'm going to die, or be a vegetable, or stuck in a bed for the rest of my life. Cora knows that as well. I'm sure that I should tell Talia one day. I just..."

"You'd make a splendid werewolf, but I can understand not wanting to be anything other than what you have been your entire life."

"So is werewolf dating all that different from regular human dating?" Stiles asked.

"You dated Cora. You should know this."

"Yup for all of three dates where we figured out that we were much better friends and that I don't like vaginas at all. And we were in high school. That's totally different from adults dating. I mean, you are an adult right, no matter the pouting?"

"Well, then it's a good thing that I don't have one, isn't it?"

Stiles looked at Peter. Seeing the look on his face and the way that his eyes lingered on Stiles' body. Yeah,

* * *

Stiles looked around the place that Derek had brought him to. It was fancy but not overly fancy. It was packed, but they were given a bit of seating that was a little away from the rest of the people in there eating but also had a good view of the kitchen.

"So this place is swanky. I don't feel like we should be here eating together. People might get the wrong idea."

"You've already shoved your bag in the car, Stiles. There is no escaping me." Derek growled at him.

Stiles laughed and took the seat that allowed him to see into the kitchen. Instead of doors that opened and closed, the walls were extended, and there was an opening on the right and an out on the left. It made the flow in and out easy. Stiles was mesmerized, watching the staff leave with food from the kitchen.

"Maybe next time you can sit at the table that's against the wall."

"What wall?"

"The wall in the kitchen. Chef's table. Get to watch the whole show. Last time I got a lot of things that were screwed up and didn't master muster to serve to paying guests, but I would devour."

"Oh, can we go there now?" Stiles stood up and moved to where he could see, but there was already someone sitting at that table. He frowned. Then the person turned, and it was Peter. He was looking at the paperwork. "Derek, who owns this place?"

"Took you that long to figure it out? This was going to be a last-ditch effort to get Peter to stop pulling your pigtails."

"You asshole," Stiles said as he marched in the out opening and right up to Peter. Now that Stiles could see him, he was wearing a chef's coat.

"Watch it, dear, you might make me ravish on the table if you keep calling me such pretty names," Peter said as he looked at Stiles.

Derek came up behind, carrying what looked like their silverware and drink glasses. He set them down and scooted in the booth. "Looks like we are eating here."

"You know you are always welcome to eat here." Peter stood up, grabbing the papers and slipping them into the crook of his arm. "I'm done with my short break before I ended up killing my new dishwasher. You'll enjoy this, I think." Peter kissed Stiles on the cheek before he walked back toward what looked like an office door.

"What will I enjoy?"

"You remember how you like watching Hell's Kitchen?"

"Yes?"

"Peter learned how to be a Chef in London under Gordon Ramsey."

"Oh, sweet Jesus. This is going to be great." Stiles sat down as quickly as he could and turned to watch as Peter came out of the office. His Chef's jacket was done up, and he was looking around the room. He was looking for prey to pounce on.

Stiles looked at Derek. "So how many of the staff here are...like you guys?"

"Just Peter. It's a slower night, so the B staff is working as Peter calls them. The A Staff are all wolves, at least the cooks that are." 

"So, they won't hear me laughing my ass off while they roasted?" Stiles asked. 

Derek laughed and shook his head. 

* * *

Stiles laughed and tried to kick out as Peter rubbed his little bit of stubble on the sensitive skin of his thigh. Peter loved to give him stubble burns everywhere that he could get away with. Peter loved to do it like this mostly, holding Stiles down in bed and making him laugh. 

Their relationship had progressed pretty quickly from flirting with what everyone called their own version of terms of endearment to having days on the weekend where they didn't get out of bed at all until Peter had to go into work. 

Stiles was a permanent fixture at the chef's table at Peter's restaurant for dinner, sometimes with his dad tagging along. 

"Fuck," Stiles groaned as Peter grabbed his thighs and rolled him up to where he could lick at Stiles' hole. It was a feeling that Stiles had gotten used to because Peter loved it. Tasting himself leaking out of his hole from their last round. He groaned when the tongue dipped inside of him before Peter moved up the bed to attack his throat next. Peter was hard as a rock again, and Stiles was limp from orgasm already. "Hate you."

Peter laughed as he nosed along the sweat gathered on Stiles' neck. He nipped at his ear. "No, you don't. You love that I can get hard again and fuck you until you are hard again." 

Stiles arched his back as Peter filled him again, his sloppy hole yielding to Peter's cock like it was made for it. Stiles had never enjoyed sex as much as he did with Peter. 

The bedroom door slammed open. 

"Come on, Stilinski, get your-OH MY FUCKING GOD!" the door was slammed shut again hard enough that it bounced open again, and there was the sound of feet running. 

"Cora's home," Peter said. 

The door was shut again, but Stiles had no clue who pulled it shut at that time. What little arousal Stiles had worked up again with Peter fucking him started to fade. Right until Peter licked up his throat. 

"Nope, I won't be able to get you like this for three days since you and Cora are going to LA for a concert. I'm going to stay right here and fuck you until you come, darling, so you had better work on that." 

Peter's hips didn't pause once, his cock didn't even soften it seemed to Stiles. He wanted to shove Peter off of him, but he knew that he wasn't going to see Peter for three days and he wanted this. 

"Why did we agree to stay here last night?" Stiles asked. He had wanted to stay at Peter's new condo, but Talia had talked them into staying since Cora was going to be getting into Beacon Hills around brunch time. It seemed she was early, though. 

"No fucking clue, never again." 

Peter fucked him hard and fast, the only concession to getting them both off quickly. Peter only did it like that when he was desperate, and after two times the night before, he wasn't. 

"Shower?" Stiles asked when Peter finally came, jerking Stiles off at the same time. Stiles was limp on the bed, and he knew that he wasn't going to be standing well at all. Sex with Peter fried his brain on a good day, and this was a great one, despite the rude interruption.

Showering took little time as Peter was efficient at it as well as playing a little. Stiles dressed while Peter was still picking out clothes from the ones that he kept in the Hale house for emergencies. 

Cora was sitting at the island in the kitchen, her head down and her nose nearly buried in her cup of coffee.

"You knew that we were in a relationship, why the fuck would you barge in?" Stiles asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No one said Uncle Peter was staying the night, just you. I think that Derek trolled me."

The laughter that even Stiles could hear from the dining room area told Stiles that yes, Derek had trolled her. 

"Payback's a bitch, Derek, and I've helped ruin lesser people," Stiles said loud enough for a human to hear, knowing that Derek would hear him. 

"He says to bring it on," Peter said as he stepped up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles settled back into his arms.

"At least it was just Peter's pale ass that I saw. I've seen that loads of times. Are we good?"

"Just knock from now on, no matter who you think or think is not in the room."

"Oh, believe me, I will." 

Peter kissed the side of Stiles' cheek before he slipped out of the room to head into the dining room. There were enough of them that it was needed to eat at the large table in there instead of the smaller one that was off to the side inside of the kitchen. Cora looked up at Stiles.

"He is treating you right, correct?" Cora asked.

"Oh, yes. Even Dad mentions how much of a gentleman Peter is to me in public. Only a few old ladies have stopped by and told the Sheriff how I'm going to hell for taking up with an older man. And one of them married a man that was twenty years her senior, so she had nothing to speak of when it comes to that." 

Cora laughed, and she stood up to move over and hug Stiles. Stiles wrapped his arms around Cora and held her tight until they were called to eat brunch.

The rest of the Hales were already seated, and Stiles sat down in the spot beside Peter, a smile on his face as Peter kissed his cheek. His dad came in just a few minutes later, looking haggard as hell from his overnight shift. He would probably eat his fill and then pass out in one of the guest rooms. He looked like he shouldn't have driven even here. Then Deputy Parrish came into the room, he was dressed for work but looked like he had been on the night shift as well. 

This was Stiles' family, even if most of them were trolls or assholes. The biggest asshole, though, was his lover, and he wouldn't change that for anything.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
